Ash has cancer! a pokemon fanfiction
by Nagisa ketchum
Summary: Ash has cancer? my pokemon fanfiction this is my first time writing a story enjoy it was a sunny pleasent spring morning of november 8 here we see a raven haired boy with bright Auburn shining eyes 'ASH KETCHUM WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO PAY ME FOR MY BIKE' yelled the girl with orange hair and beautiful water blue eyes ' phew misty i promised you that i will pay for it as soon


Ash has cancer!?  
my pokemon fanfiction this is my first time writing a story enjoy

it was a sunny pleasent spring morning of november 8 here we see a raven haired boy with bright Auburn shining eyes ''ASH KETCHUM WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO PAY ME FOR MY BIKE!'' yelled the girl with orange hair and beautiful water blue eyes '' phew misty i promised you that i will pay for it as soon as i get more money okay'' said Ash more money? brock asked because he saw Ash widrawing 20,000 last night in the pokemon center,which his mother gave him for his journey. So brock was wondering how could he have spent so much of money in one night so he asked Ash '' hey Ash didn't you just widraw 20,000 from your mother last night'' brock said. Ash knew very well what he did with the money.

flashback Ash and his friends just reached the pokemon center after the long jouney in the viriden forest, when they enter the pokemon center a nurse with pink hair, blue eyes, wearing a beautiful nurse's dress and with wearing a beautiful smile no her face she welcomse the trio ''Execuse me nures joy can we get a room for 3 and can you take a look at our pokemon'' Ash asked nures joy ''and - a'' Ash was interured by brock '' oooh nurse joy leave the pokemon and heal my heart and a- ahhh'' brock was inturuped by misty who is pulling his ear ''hear you go the key'' said nurse joy as she gives it in the raven haired boy's hand. '' Hey Ash whats wrong'' said brock ''nothing wrong guys lets go to our room'' Ash said Ash proverb ''why am i feeling to light headed always i feel so sick i am so tired'' Ash thought as the tiro were climbing the steps ''what's wrong Ash why did you stop'' misty asked as see looked worried about him ''nothing. Misty can i have the room key?'' i asked misty as she passed it to me as soon as i got the key i race of to the room. I found the room i unlocked it as soon as possibel by me i thored my bag on the bed and raced of to the bathroom with out scanning the room with my eyes brock and misty ran sa soon as possibel they came to the door and saw me race of to the bathroom i don't know what did they think about me. ''What happened to Ash?'' misty asked brock and brock asnwered with a laugh ''i think he needed to go to the bathroom urgently'' brock and misty laughed while i was suffering in the bathroom i had kept it bolted it for an 15 minutes as i made my way to the washbasin i puked a lot i removed my breakfast and my lucnh at the same time i always close my eyes while i puke.i don't know what's wrong with me i alway puke like twice everyday normally it was not painful as it did right now my cheast started to paine i finised pukeing when i opened my eyes it was a horor down my spine now i knew why it pained so much beacuse i has puked up a bit of blood i gasepihed

i came out after calming my slef in the bathroom i saw misty lying on the bed and playing with toegipe and pikachu ans brock was sitting on the bed and reading a breedes book.''hey Ash what happened you werein the bathroom for almost an hour'' misty asked me ''yeah i mean what where you doing''  
brock Asked with a laughter i said ''doing my personal busness'' i siad as i did'nt want them to know what happened with me the both laughed so much i was getting shyer and shyer i don't know what are they thinking so i broked the laughter and said '' let's go and get our money transfered here befor we run out'' they aggeered so off we go to nurse joy

when we reached there nures joy asked ''what can i do for you young trianers'' she said with a sweet voice i said '' we want some money transpried here to us''  
''of course how much do you'll 3 need'' nuurse joy asked us brock said ''10,000'' misty said ''yes 10,000 for me too'' i said ''20,000 for me'' '' Ash that's a lot''  
brock said ''are you sure about that'' nures joy asked ''of course'' after that we were asked to press some numbers and then we got our money when we went out side brock said ''hey guys i have to bring some things for the rest of our jurney so bye'' bye brock me and misty said together where are you going to go misty?'' i asked her ''i thought i will go for a window shopping will you come with me'' she asked me ''no misty i have to go somewhere''  
i said ''ok bye then cya'' misty said ''bye misty'' and i made my way to the hospatil

there i meet a pediater since i am only 17 he was long with black shirt and gray pants with a woth coat ''hi Ash its ncie to meet you i am doctor rolend. it's a pleasure to meet you'' he said with a smile then i said him everything what was going on with me after that i went througth some tests for like 5 hours it was like 10 at night. then we got the results after reading the smile on doctor rolend disappered so i asked him ''what happened is the result bad'' doctor rolend nodded and said ''you have cancer Ash'' i covered my mouth and some tears came rolling down my cheeks i asked ''what kind og cancer?'''' leukemia'' he said ''what's leukemai'' i asked scence i didn't know ''There are many types of leukemia, but all affect the blood-forming tissues of the body, such as the bone marrow and the lymphatic system, and result in an overproduction of abnormal white blood cells Leukemia types are classified by how fast they progress and which cells they affect a type called acute myelogenous leukemia killed the most people'' then he gave me some medications he asked me to they my parents about it but i know they will do nothing because my dad is a very bad person. and it was 11:3o at night i started to walk back i had left all my pokemon with nures joy

now it was 12:00 at midnight i came inside queity i was very sad that i won't be abey to complete my dearm and become a pokemon master i came inside the connidoor from the starecase. went and knoned at the door misty came and unlocked the door and asked me ''Ash! where were you me, brock and pikachu were worried so much about you'' '' Ash it's 12:30 where were you so long '' i Didn't answer i was still looking down at wighte marble floor i was still sad that i will die and i can never become a pokemon master. just then misty pulled my head top she moved back ''Ash why are you crying'' misty asked sweetly ''Ash did something happen'' brock asked me ''i mean your legs and hands are burised'' brock said ''Ash please don't try to hid something from us we are your friends we won't laugh'' misty said ''Ash'' brock said softly the doctor said me symtoms like Fever or chills Persistent fatigue, weakness Frequent or severe infections Losing weight without trying Swollen lymph nodes, enlarged liver or spleen Easy bleeding or bruising Recurrent nosebleeds Tiny red spots in your skin (petechiae)  
Excessive sweating, especially at night Bone pain or tenderness ''come on let's eat Ash'' said misty ''what do you mean? i thought you'll ate already'' i said '' no we were waiting for you how can we have a party without our best friend here''brock said '' aww.. thanks so much guys'' i said there was everything i loved to eat donuts, pastreis, cookies, chips, noodles, jelles, rice,  
suishi, rice balls, sweets and some water and of course cool drinks. we all were laughing iwas trying to stay happy as possibel we all spoke about our childhood i didn't anything because mine was filled with child abuse i which i am always abused. it was wored when i entered puberty my father used to sexual abuse me and harrise me when the party was over we all went to bed and slept

end of the flash back

''Ash show me your purse'' brock said so i slipped the purse out of my bag pack and gave it in brocks hand brock opened he only found 1567 yens ''ASH WHERE THE HELL IS THE LEFT OVER 18,433 YENS?'' brock shouted at me because he was worride is i lost if ''i spent it'' i said ''for what?'' brock asked me i am so tensed i don't know what should i answer ''IT IS NON OF YOUR BISNUSS'' i shouted back at him then he said '' IT IS MY HELL BEUNESS BECAUSE I PROMISSED MISSES KETCHUM TO TAKE CARE OF YOU'' i said ''YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF ME!'' i shouted misty and all the pokemon saw the figth because we releast them for some time out of there pokeballs until misty got up came and stood front of me and said ''GO TO HELL ASH KETCHUM, I HATE YOU'' she gave me a very tight slap my cheek became red and brused i saw in her eyes ''WE ASKED YOU BECAUSE WE CARE FOR YOU IF YOU DO WANT US TO CARE THEN FINE WE WILL NOT'' misty punched me so hard in my stomach i fell down and coughed up some blood ''i am sorry'' i said sitting on the grass with my face looking on the grass ''we do want to travel with you any more i even don't want the bike money just take your bage pack and your pokemon and get lost'' misty said brock nodded i went up to my pokemon and said '' come on charizard''  
''roar'' so i asked ''you don't want to come with me'' charizard nodded ''its ok, what about you guys pigeodoe, bulbasaur, scultel and chicorita'' i asked they all nodded i think they hate me it's ok i am gonna die anyway so they will not miss me that's okay i asked pikachu ''pikachu will you come with me'' pikachu said pi pika chu chupika pikapi'' [i hate you get lost from here Ash] i teared up i got up and said ''all my pokemon and misty and brock i am sorry for what i did this will be the last time you can see me even if you try to find me you cannot find me you will can never hear my voice i am sorry good bye'' i said i know my death is coming near and one last thing misty please read the letter which i pout in your bag tomorow not today please ''okay i will read it tomorow '' she said ''thank you i will never truoble you agian bye sayonara''

whit that i ran in to the woods never seeing back in a few miles i fell because my bones started to pain it was a quiet forest full of shad ''it's okay i mean i am gonna died right '' i started crying ''i will die knowing that i am hated'' i said these words to myself while sitting on the mosey trunk od a tree which fell down

the next morning with misty and brock misty's proverb

it was a sunny moring i was woken up by brock who looked worried ''misty are you alright'' brock asked ''yeah it's ok'' i said ''i had a bad dream''  
i said ''why what happened in the dream?'' brock asked ''Ash dies by cancer all alone in the forest'' i said ''i get the same dream too well now get up'' brock said ''okay'' i said and go to wash myself up when i came back breakfast was not yet ready so i sat i remembered Ash told me to ready that letter today to i slipped it out of my bag and sat on the chare the breakfast was ready so i thougth i would read it after having my break fast

mean while with Ash Ash's porverb

''i gue-ss i-i n-ee-d to -pu-ke'' i puked out it pain so much my stomach hurts my bones pain. when i opened my eyes it was for sure that i will die today because i didn't puke any food but i puked only blood i tried to walk but my legs are paralized

with misty and brock misty's proverb

i took the letter and sat next to brock and we both started to read

Ash hi i am sorry i didn't tell you where i spent the money well at the when we got to the pokemon center i was in the bathroom for almost an hour right i was pukeing inside i was suffering while your were laughing at me i puked a bit of blood that's why i sat and calmed myself down befor heading of. i came back late at night and i was crying because i was in the hospalit and toke the tests that's where the money when then it was confired that i had luekemia cancer there should be an other paper in the envolope which is the hospatil records forgive me please i am sorry you can't meet me again because i will die in this forest i know i have a feeling that i will die on november 9 that is today i an sorry i loved you misty after you said you hate me i was very sad i an sorry. i will die knowing that i am hated i will die knowing that i am betrayed by all my loved ones i will die and suffer alone in the cold dark forest

\- your hateful person Ash

''he must be lying'' i said brock said '' no misty looke at the hospatil report it tell that Ash has cancer'' ''no... no...NO.. NO NOOOO! we betrayed him like this and he is going to die today '' i said as i started to cry ''we have to go find him''brock said i said yes we ran all sides od the forest until we came to the fallen tree branch we saw Ash fallen there and suffering brock took him in his arms ''ASH! ASH!'' brock screamed Ash slowly opened his eyes and sees us ''Mis-ty bro-ck''  
he started to breath harder and harder ''Ash i love you'' i said '' come on getup Ash lets og to the hospatil'' brock said '' i can-t i- am para-li=zesed''  
''from how long'' brock asked ''yes-ter-day nig-ht'' '' come on i will carry you'' brock said ''it's ok-ay i am go-nig to die it-'s ok-ay'' when i touched his stomach he moaned with pain ''what happened'' i asked '' ii pai-ns ve-ry bad-ly fr-om wh-en yo-u hi-ted me ther-e sorr-y good - bye''  
those where his final words the died after that the furnel was held misses Ketchum and mr ketchum were very sad i have to many regrets what if i had checked Ash's bag when the party was over and find the hosaptil records, what if i did't hit or betray him what if i- i started to cry after that hell pain of one month i tried to committe suicide but then i knew that i was pregnant with non other than Ash's son i went back to pallet town and offical became a ketchum then i gave birth to Ash and my child it was a boy nothing like me his charater, his voice, his looks, his hair, his eyes, his face and the z marks on his face he was a copy of Ash so i named him Ash yes, Ash ketchum


End file.
